An Unusual Pair
by NoSecretsHere
Summary: "Fred Weasley you get your arse down here this instant!" There written across her forehead was "Property of Fred Weasley". Harry and Ron shared a look knowing that the Weasley twin was a dead man.


An Unusual Pair

"Fred Weasley I swear when I get my hands on you!" Hermione yelled from the Burrow's kitchen. Harry and Ron who sat at the kitchen table shared a frightened look. Their best friend's expression and tone definitely sounded deadly, and they knew full well the Weasley twin was in for a scary ride. "Hermione dear what ever is the matter," Molly called walking into the kitchen. "Oh my," she breathed out in shock when Hermione finally turned around to face her. For the most part she looked as normal as ever, except for the fact she had "Fred Weasley's Property" written across her forehead. "How in the world did this happen?" Molly asked. Hermione seethed crossing her arms with a scowl on her face before answering.  
"It seems I dozed off earlier in the living room, and when I woke up this was on my forehead," Hermione explained. "Smart of Fred to run off before she woke up," Ron muttered to Harry. "Right you are, he's a dead man when she gets ahold of him," Harry replied back watching as Molly tried to soothe Hermione. "Scary little thing ain't she?" Ron mumbled more to himself than Harry. His mumble turned to a squeak when Hermione's gaze whipped around to face him. "Really Ronald it's isn't," she huffed with a roll of her eyes.  
Any further conversation was cut off when with a poof a red headed man apparated into the kitchen. "Fred you better take it off the poor girl!" Molly instantly began, but Hermione cut her off. "It's just George Molly. He's about half an inch taller than Fred," Hermione waved off the other twin. Surely enough when the young man turned to face them he was missing an ear. "Hello to you to mom," George chuckled nervously. "Where is your brother?" Molly asked fixing her son with a glare. "Haven't seen him since this morning and seeing 'Mione here I'm not surprised," George scratched the back of his neck. "You tell you're prat of a brother that if he doesn't get his sorry arse here and-" Hermione began her finger poking George in the chest. Harry quickly intervened grabbing Hermione's hand and spinning her into his arms, holding her back from George. "Honestly Harry I wasn't going to hurt him," Hermione muttered to her best friend.  
"Of course you weren't Mione," George winked at her. Ron bit back a chuckle in the background knowing George was only frustrating Hermione more. "Enough of this nonsense George you get your brother in here this instant," Molly commanded hands on her hips. George sighed, "Really mom it isn't that hard to get him to come out." "Well what are you waiting for then," Molly motioned for him to get to it. "Mione don't you look all cute wrapped up in Harry's arms," George announced rather loudly. "That's not gonna work, Fred's not that stupid," Ron scoffed.  
Seconds later though they could hear the thumps of feet coming down the stairs. "Harry hands off, can't you read the sign," called Fred as he walked into the kitchen. Harry quickly complied untangling himself from Hermione. "Bad idea there Freddie, should of left her there," George shook his head at his brother. "Not likely, why should I have let some other bloke hold onto my girlfriend," Fred scoffed. "When said girlfriend is ready to hex her boyfriend," Hermione stepped in twirling her wand intimidatingly. "Ah come on love, you know I wasn't going to leave it like that for a long time," Fred smiled at Hermione walking closer to her. "You know it's completely demeaning to call a girl property," Hermione began walking up to Fred. "Of course it is, it was just a small little prank," Fred laughed putting a hand on each of Hermione's hips, pulling her to him. "Get rid of it then," Hermione glared up at him. Fred smirked leaning down and kissing her forehead. Surely enough the writing disappeared instantly. "Is it gone." Hermione told the rest of the people in the kitchen. "Yes dear it's gone," Molly told her with a small smile.  
"So am I forgiven love?" Fred asked Hermione his eyes gleaming mischievously. Hermione looked at him and a devious smirk of her own crawled onto her face. "Course you are sweetie," she told her boyfriend sweetly. Fred's grin grew larger when he heard her say that. Hermione pulled him by his collar down, so she could give him a quick peck. With that though she turned to walk away, stopping just at the doorway though she turned around. Fred seemed to be starring adoringly at her, which made it all the more fun. "Just be on the lookout love cause you know what they say, paybacks a bitch," she winked at him before flouncing out of the kitchen. "Was I the only one that found that bloody hot?" Ron asked out loud in awe. "Nope," the other three boys in the room chorused. Molly merely rolled her eyes at her sons and got to work on dinner. Those two certainly were an odd pair, she thought to herself.


End file.
